Scars of A Thousand Words
by KuroyoruX09
Summary: When Shizuo sees something on Izaya's back that makes him breathless. (T for Izaya's colorful language.)
1. Chapter 1

**Very, very sorry for the late updates. I have finals this week and I've been busy studying. If I don't do the studying and I fail…no laptop…and the worst part. I…cant make Shizaya fanfics. *gasp* ;) If I miss a day I promise to post extra on a day I'm free. Wish me luck~!**

* * *

_**Chapter I**_

Izaya sighed. It had been a looooooong day. So many things to do and so many people to see. He had almost fallen asleep during a job with a client.

As he changed, the door slammed open, making a dent in his black wall. Izaya sighed once more.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Shizu-chan? Can't you see I'm just getting ready for bed?" he asked.

Shizuo trudged in, pissed off.

"I'll tell you what the fucking hell is wr-" he stopped short and almost had a heart attack.

Shizuo's mouth hung as he indulged the view in front of him.

Izaya was in nothing more than his jeans and glasses. His pale chest was well built for a small man and his crimson eyes highlighted the dark brim of his glasses.

"I didn't know you wore glasses flea."

"Now what? Gonna laugh at me?"

"No…"

"Hmph," was the response he received. But something was off.

There were no overly smart comments and Izaya seemed to be facing him to hide something.

"What? You're creeping me out with your staring, Shizu-chan."

"Turn around."

"Pardon me?" he said after a second, processing what he just commanded.

"I said, turn around."

"And why should I listen to you, you brute?"

"Because I said so."

"That's not excuse enough. Anyway, I don't want to show you Shizu-chan." He said flatly. "_Please_ leave me alone now," he said, emphasizing the 'please.'

Angrily bounding his way over, he grabbed the raven by the shoulder and spun him around with Izaya protesting all the way.

Shizuo sucked in his breath, eyes widening at the sight and the brunette twirled around once more.

"What the mother fucking hell, you shitheaded son-of-a-bitch dick-faced bastard?" he yelled. The ex-bartender had never heard him use so many cuss words in one sentence.

"Are you happy? One thing I try to keep for my sanity and you ruin it," he screamed, tears blurring his vision.

He had yelled so loud, it was throat-tearing and he started coughing up blood.

"Oi, Izaya!" Shizuo exclaimed, a bit panicked. He approached the informant but Izaya shot away from him. He slammed into the bed, knocking his glasses off and fell to the carpeted floor. He curled up into a ball and sobbed his eyes out.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter II**_

Izaya hiccupped a couple of times. Tears streaked his usually He though about how Shizuo would react to seeing his enemy in a state like this. He thought that the brute would probably laugh at his face and use this against him and then crush him right here in his own apartment. Izaya smirked at the humiliating end he was prepared to face. But nothing prepared him for what Shizuo did next.

The blonde flopped down beside him and embraced the smaller male. Izaya was shocked beyond words. He didn't even know what to say so he just closed his eyes and laid his head on Shizuo's shoulder. He let more tears flow freely, not caring what would happen in the future.

"How?" Shizuo asked. Nothing could describe the horror and hurt he felt after what he saw. He could have sworn there were a hundred scars on his back. Some white while others looked fairly new. On his thin, small back, there were scars that went in every direction possible.

"My…parents," he hesitated.

"They did that? Those mother fucking bastards," Shizuo growled.

"They do it all the time…"

"And you take it?"

"I have no choice Shizu-chan. They know things."

There was a low growl from Shizuo and he supported Izaya's head which was on his on his shoulders with his hand.

"With what?" he asked.

Obviously getting it Izaya responded, "belts, knives, and the one by my neck…bullet." He lost count how many times the blonde cursed under his breath.

Shizuo turned him around and traced the scars, as many as he could, up and down, diagonal and straight. It sent shivers down the informant's back and he arched it, trying to get away.

"It's ok…" he said softly into the raven's ear.

"Not all of them are from my parents…" Izaya said slowly. Shizuo raised an eyebrow.

"Which ones aren't?"

"The one by my shoulder on the right side was from you…the first time we met. You chucked a sign at me and said you didn't like me. It's ok though. From that, I got to meet you." He continued. "See the six ones that are parallel to each other? Those are from myself."

"Why did you do that?"

"It's…how many years I knew you. One for every year the second the clock strikes twelve."

"That's stupid."

"I know…I wouldn't expect you to understand anyway."

He went on and on, some related to Shizuo and others related to other people he knew. Some were good memories. Most weren't though.

He finally asked, "Do you have your blade on you?"

The raven hesitated. "Yes, but I wasn't going to cut you."

"Lend it to me."

The informant pondered for a moment. "Alright…" he said unsure.

Handing him the weapon, the bodyguard found a place on his back with no scars by his right shoulder above the one for the first time they met and cut his skin there, digging the blade in so it would be sure to leave a scar.

"Ah! Shizu-chan that HURTS!" he cried.

Bending down, Shizuo lapped the blood up and glanced at the teen about to break into tears.

"What was that for?" he half-cried.

"That one, my raven, was for the moment I fell in love with you."


End file.
